


学弟暗恋我怎么办

by Glasshouse26



Category: 65 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasshouse26/pseuds/Glasshouse26
Summary: 就是沙雕。





	学弟暗恋我怎么办

**Author's Note:**

> 就是沙雕。

1

刘昊然最近有点烦，他感觉自己好像被人看上了。

这件事本来其实不算一个困扰——刘昊然从大一新生报道那天起，稳坐本届校草宝座整三年，收过的情书比三年来写过的论文还多，三年下来他已经可以把“谢谢你，但是对不起”说得令人如沐春风甚至脸红心跳了。  
但这次不一样，因为那个疑似看上他的人是吴磊。

吴磊是比他小三届的学弟，同样在大一报道那天就引起全校轰动，俊如雕刻的五官和优越的身材比例像是从青春偶像剧里走出来的男主角，桃花眼无时不刻不像深情款款，笑起来甜得砂糖——停止，刘昊然，不要再放彩虹屁了！  
总而言之，他们学校大一学生的宿舍楼一向是男女混宿，女生上面两层男生下面两层，这个制度一直饱受诟病，然而从吴磊入校那天起，学校论坛上所有抱怨投诉的声音消失得无影无踪。

毕竟谁不想看吴磊不穿上衣在走廊里晾衣服呢？

这些都不是重点，重点是这个被全校超半数女生暗恋的，好看得不像真人春风十里比不上他的笑的——刘昊然，停下，不要再放彩虹屁了，停下——的学弟，好像暗恋他。  
刘昊然深深地忧郁地皱起了眉头，表情活像上次抓到董子健和张一山在宿舍里偷偷吃榴莲大福。

虽然这个榴莲大福，八块腹肌眉目如画，笑起来像砂糖眼睛像——刘昊然！停下！

2

刘昊然和吴磊是在学校模特社里认识的。

他俩都不是模特社的正规社员，纯粹因为身高和身材优势，被服装设计系的学姐看上拉去在毕业设计秀上充壮丁。刘昊然披着一件据说以环境保护和节能减排为设计理念的麻袋似的衣服在一众人中依然出挑而惹眼，一回头就看见了同样披着麻袋、在人群中同样出挑而惹眼的吴磊。  
两个麻袋当场交换了微信又互关了微博，刘昊然觉得和吴磊很谈得来，后来和吴磊打了一盘游戏以后，两个人旗（半）鼓（斤）相（八）当（两）的游戏水平让这个“谈得来”迅速上升到了“一见如故”的程度。

吴磊很黏他，没有课的时候几乎和刘昊然如影随形，他人长得甜，笑得甜，人也甜，嘴更甜，唯一美中不足可能就是吴磊死活不肯叫他哥。刘昊然本来觉得男性自尊受到了挑战，但吴磊那双桃花眼盯着他，软软糯糯一口一个昊然叫得他整个人皮酥肉酥骨头酥，后来也就觉得自己的名字比那一声莫须有的尊称顺耳多了。

本来一切都很好，刘昊然也没觉得有什么不对。

直到某天董子健约会回来，推门而入的同时发出一连串惊天动地的爆笑：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈日天你知道孙怡问我什么吗，她居然问我吴磊是不是在追你哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

刘昊然本来要跟着爆笑，低头看见手机上进来一条吴磊的新消息，说昊然我今天吃了个烤肉很好吃，给你打包了，你一会儿记得下楼拿噢。

3

仔细想想吴磊确实对他好像和对其他人不一样。  
再仔细想想……这种不一样……好像确实一般是男生追喜欢女孩子的套路。

卧槽不会吧……  
虽然吴磊长得像漫画一样好看，身材和雕塑一样优越，嗓子软得像甜糯米笑容甜得像白砂糖，共同语言和他一箩筐，为人活泼有趣又细心体贴，很会照顾人，情商很高，对他——打住刘昊然，打住——但，吴磊是男的。

他也是男的。  
他还是直男。

4

一旦有了这样的心理预设，刘昊然越想越觉得逼真，吴磊的很多行为在“他暗恋我”的滤镜加持下也得到了合理的解释。

比如上星期中秋假期，吴磊回了一趟成都，回来发微信说给他带了家乡特产的麻辣兔头。  
刘昊然看着短信冷笑，呵，以为用美食就可以拴住我的心吗？  
同时一刻也没耽搁地回复，好的，我现在就去拿。

比如前天吴磊故意在他去拿麻辣兔头之前掐了点洗澡，他推开宿舍门的时候吴磊正在晾衣服，没穿上衣，头发还在往下滴水，伸长胳膊的动作让他的肌肉线条清晰又诱惑。  
刘昊然咽了口口水。  
呵，还想用肉体勾引我。  
他在心里冷笑，一边不受控制地放任自己的目光贪婪地在吴磊身上每一块肌肉上来回舔舐。

吴磊这很犯规。  
毕竟谁不想看吴磊不穿上衣晾衣服呢？

再比如昨天。吴磊粘着他来蹭他的公共选修课，上到一半突然拿手肘碰了碰他的手臂，压低声音在他耳边说，昊然，你看你旁边那个女孩子，她好漂亮啊。  
刘昊然循着他目光看去，看到了和自己同班的校花。  
正在写字的自动铅笔笔芯啪一声断开，刘昊然在心里冷笑。

呵，小兔崽子还想让我吃醋。

5

他又和吴磊一起吃饭，刘昊然拿筷子搅着面前一盆已经坨了的炸酱面，斟酌再三，决定一不做二不休把这件事挑明。  
他清了清喉咙。  
“三石啊，你，我……”  
“嗯？”吴磊抬起眼睛看他，双眼皮长睫毛，毛茸茸的大眼睛眨巴眨巴，样子可爱得要命，他每眨一下眼睛刘昊然心里有一朵烟花炸开。

这么可爱的人居然暗恋我，我何德何能。  
糟了是心动的感觉。

6

刘昊然觉得自己好像也有一点喜欢吴磊。

7

咳，可能不止一点。

8

然而与此同时，他听说吴磊谈恋爱了，对象是那个和他同系同届，上课坐在他旁边被吴磊夸过漂亮的女生。

刘昊然一开始炸了，冷静下来想了想，又发出一声冷笑。  
呵，小兔崽子想让他吃醋嫉妒的司马昭之心不要太路人皆知。

他在吴磊宿舍楼下拦住他，由于和校花的恋爱传闻，他们已经三天没见过面了，创下了他们相识以来的历史新高。  
刘昊然单刀直入：“吴磊，”他清了清喉咙，“玩太过了吧？”

吴磊又眨巴眨巴眼睛看着他，一脸无辜茫然。

“你追她是为了气我吧？”刘昊然理直气壮，“其实你可以直接跟我表白的，不用这么婉转。”  
吴磊终于说话了，一脸困惑，眼睛瞪得滚圆，“……你在说啥？”

“你不要害羞。”刘昊然深深沉浸在自己“吴磊暗恋我他只是不好意思说出口“的剧本里无法自拔，“你不是喜欢我吗？我都看出来了。”

“……”吴磊沉默了两秒，小心翼翼，“昊然，你是不是误会什么了？我……我，我确实很喜欢你，但是是朋友的喜欢，不是那种喜欢啊……”

09

刘昊然炸毛了。

“不是那种喜欢你干吗要天天约我吃饭？！”  
“……因为想吃的东西太多了，一个人点不了那么多……”  
“那你干吗要给我带特产？！”  
“……因为我不吃兔肉，但我妈非要给我带……”吴磊小声嘟哝，“兔兔那么可爱怎么可以吃兔兔。”  
“那你干吗故意在我来之前洗澡？”  
“……因为再晚一点就没热水了……”  
“……那你干吗要故意说那个女生好看！？”

吴磊沉默了半晌，再开口时语气非常谨慎。  
“……因为……她真的挺好看？”

10

男性自尊受挫和失恋的双重打击让刘昊然一蹶不振，连张一山给他打包回来的红烧大排都没能救得回来。  
泪眼朦胧间还听见董子健在下铺放伤感情歌，“我身边原来没人，曾暗示我暗恋我很焦急灯我开口，原来没有，从来都没有，让我紧张的心跳那么久，到这一分钟终于望通透，原来爱情来过半分钟也没有……”

靠。  
刘昊然翻身坐起，随手抄起床上的柴犬抱枕就朝董子健的脑袋砸过去了。

“什么破歌！掐了！”

11

刘昊然伤感到大学三年第一次翘了课。  
寝室里只有他一个人，他悲恸欲绝地抱着他的柴犬抱枕，循环播放着董子健放过的那首伤感情歌，越听越痛苦，越听越压抑，悲从中来，迷迷糊糊就睡着了。

睡梦中隐约听到有人敲门，又隐约听到有人在叫他的名字。  
声音甜得像砂糖，软得像糯米。

像某个把他害成这样子的小兔崽子。  
刘昊然不想睁眼。

那个声音开始在他耳边说话，细细碎碎喋喋不休，简直像催眠曲。  
“昊然，昊然，刘昊然，昊然哥，哥，学长……你理理我嘛。”  
“……我错了，我本来只是想逗逗你的……”

刘昊然更坚决地把眼睛又闭紧了一点。

“……我是想听你说喜欢我嘛……”

刘昊然怒从心中生恶向胆边横。  
小兔崽子还想玩弄他的感情！

“我错了，其实你猜的都是对的……”  
……什么。

“昊然，我喜欢你。”  
……什么？？？？？？？

“昊然，你再不理我，我就亲你了噢。”  
……什么，小兔崽子在说什么，他怎么听不懂了……等等，慢着……

刘昊然睁开眼的时候，正好撞上吴磊闭着的眼睛，长睫毛微微颤抖着，像蝴蝶的翅膀。  
贴着他的唇的是东西甜得像砂糖，软得像大福的皮。

 

不是榴莲馅的那种。

-FIN-


End file.
